


皆如梦 1

by A600092



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A600092/pseuds/A600092





	皆如梦 1

皆如梦

1

“君子之事亲孝，故忠可移于君。事兄悌，故顺可移于长。居家理，故治可移于官。是以行成于内，而名立于后世矣。”

永敬合上书卷，在心里默诵一遍，将书打开又看了一遍，再背诵时已经分毫不差。他向一边笑道，“我背完了，你过来罢。”

旁边走过来一名小太监，笑嘻嘻地奉承道，“殿下又聪明又用功，赶明儿先生问什么就能答什么，陛下知道了肯定高兴。”永敬自知并非天资卓绝，倒有七分是靠勤力，这时听小安子乱拍马屁，也只笑不说话。

那小太监被选中来伺候永敬，自觉是傲视同侪的极大殊荣，加上永敬生性随和，对他们这些下人也和颜悦色，时日一久，他既少了畏惧之心，又极愿意讨这位少年殿下喜欢。只是他毕竟年少，选他上来也不过是充个玩伴，这三四个月来倒真是带着永敬把大半个皇宫都逛遍了。他正绞尽脑汁想搞些新鲜玩意儿出来，刚好偷听到那些大太监们背地里议论，知道了个有趣地方，忙巴巴过来献宝，正赶上永敬读书，因此站在旁边，等他背完了才敢出声。

永敬听小安子口沫横飞，比手画脚，到底也没说清楚那是个什么地方，忍不住道，“那地方你自己去过没有？”

小安子抓了抓头，道，“那倒还没有。我一听说有那么个好地方，就来告诉殿下啦。听说那里关了好些野人，都是三只眼睛，两张嘴巴，平时不用吃东西，只用吃沙子，吃石头。我听那些大太监说，要是赶得巧，还能看到它们玩把戏呢。那还不有趣么？”

永敬笑道，“胡说八道。哪有不吃饭，只吃石头的。”但听小安子说得绘声绘色，也是好奇之极，道，“好，那就瞧瞧去。”

小安子大喜，去箱子底下翻出套衣服给永敬换上，想了想，又拿了点碎银放在怀里。原来永敬进宫不久，倒有一半的太监宫女没见过他。两人若是平时要偷着去什么地方，他穿着皇子服色引人注目，往往便易装出行。眼下永敬将衣服一换，和小安子走在一起，见的人也只道是两个小太监一起去办事，谁也不会理会。

两人一路说说笑笑，却见道路越走越偏，两边杂草丛生，也再见不到有太监宫女路过。永敬不知不觉地住了嘴。小安子也急起来，喃喃道，“应该是这里啊，他们说是这里的……”忽然叫了起来，“是了！是了！就是那里！”永敬顺着他指的方向看去，只见密密的树墙后现出白墙黑瓦，只是墙上白粉斑驳脱落，看来是长久未曾修护了。

小安子终于找到了地方，十分欢喜，又忙着关照永敬道，“殿下，殿下，待会儿你别说话，让我去说。”说完就遮遮掩掩地走了过去。

永敬站得远远地看着，见他绕着墙根转了半圈，不知道从哪里找来个看门的，和那人说了几句，又朝自己这边指指点点，跟着又往他手里塞了点什么。那看门的似是不很乐意，禁不住小安子不住求恳，终于勉强点了点头。小安子见那人点头，立刻向永敬招手。

永敬走过去，看门的见他脸生，只当是个新来的小太监，笑骂道，“毛还没长齐，也来学人家过眼瘾。得了，进去吧。”说着便开了一扇偏门的锁，放他们两个进去。

永敬听这话便觉蹊跷，又不能多问，只低着头和小安子一起进去。里头地方倒是不小，除了，东西南三面都有房舍，只是院落中杂草遍地，又落满了枯叶。那些房屋也都门窗紧闭，看着没一丝人气。

永敬心想要是真有危险，那看门的也不会轻易放人进来，只是这地方确实处处透着古怪。他还在那里寻思，小安子性急，看着院子里没人，猴儿似的跳去一间间屋子前张望。

永敬四面看了看，两人过来时虽没说话，但大门打开，脚步踏上落叶，总会发出动静。屋里若是有人，早该出来看看，若是没人，门口又怎会有人看守。他心中微觉不妥，正要去叫小安子离开，却见对方转头朝自己招手，再朝那房里指指，做着“野人”的口型又再招手。

永敬不信世上真有野人，但见小安子一脸兴奋紧张，只得走过去。岂知刚到近处，却听屋里传出一声低吼。永敬吃了一惊，但随即想到，若真有野人，又怎会关在这里，就算是关了，既然它们吃沙土石头，那也是不吃人的。他正自寻思，一转眼，忽然见到窗纸上戳破了个小洞，显然是之前有过人站在这里朝里头窥视。

永敬幼读论语，自然知道非礼勿视，但低吼一声连一声地越来越急，只略微迟疑，终于按捺不住好奇，将眼睛凑了上去。他从明亮处往暗初看，一时难以适应，只听里头喘息之声不绝，过了片刻才借着屋内昏暗光线，看到有个人岔着腿背窗站立，身上穿的却是侍卫服色，

那侍卫单看背影便是高大粗壮，褪下了半截裤儿，露出布满肌肉的双股。还有一人跪在他跟前，被遮住了大半身形，只能看见手指抓着那侍卫的大腿。那侍卫口中荷荷有声，一下下向前挺得越来越急。跪着的那个似是经受不住，细长手指深深陷进大腿肌肉中，颤抖着手臂竭力推拒。那侍卫却似发了兽性，连珠炮似地急挺了七八下，忽然喉咙里发出咆哮，双手死死按着那人头颅，挺胯猛然一撞，就直挺挺钉在那里，股上筋肉一阵阵纠结缩紧。他这般停了片刻，似是缓了过来，方才喘着气笑道，“好小子，好小子。”

永敬这时已明白两人在做什么勾当，他长于书香世家。亲生父母均是礼仪严谨之人。连家里的下人婢女也都是循规蹈矩，从没一丝越礼。少年旖思，不过是寄在那些春宫话本，野史外传上，如今猝然亲眼看到这等暴虐淫秽之事，一时面红耳赤，心口突突狂跳。他正是窘迫难当，手足无措的当口，那侍卫已将跪着那人拎了起来，推着更向里去。便是这一挣动，永敬已见到那人半边面孔一晃而过，竟是个十六七岁的少年模样。

永敬大吃一惊，他先前只道是两人在这里偷情，不料其中一人看起来比自己大不了许多。这时两人离得略远了些，看得更加清楚，那侍卫将少年按在油腻腻的桌子上，用力掰开了他双股，跟着便压了上去。那少年的手紧抓着桌沿，脚在地上不住蹭动，却始终没喊叫出声，只是间或泄出一两声哽咽。

永敬见此情形，心下大为不忍。他虽不知那少年是犯了什么过错，但心想就算他是大奸大恶，也不该受这样的私刑折磨。他退开一步，正要推门进去喝止，却见小安子站在旁边，眼睛眉毛皱在一起，朝自己拼命摇头摆手，又是上上下下地作揖求恳。永敬一愣之下，已被他不顾上下地抓着袖口拖出几步远。小安子见离那厢房远了，才压低了声音道，“我的殿下，我的亲爷爷，可饶了小的吧。您要救里头那个，可要把我害死了。祝公公要是知道是我带殿下来的，又，又见到这些。还不得叫人抽死我啊。”原来他适才凑着另一个窗洞，也看清了里头情形，既知道了不是野人，立刻想起来自己的性命安危。

永敬向后看了一眼，问道，“那里关的是谁？犯了什么罪？”

小安子怕他想不开再要回去，拉着他越走越远，一边道，“小的也不知道。殿下，殿下你别过去了……我真的听说是从北边抓回来的野人。就算不是野人，也不是什么好人……”

永敬心中惊疑不定，出了那院子后两人又回到住处。小安子再不敢多事，又再三央告永敬，求他千万不要说是自己领他去的。永敬答应了，小安子走后也没心思念书，只是翻来覆去想着刚才所见的光景。到了晚上，他又向服侍的几个太监宫女旁敲侧击地打听了几句，只是那些人大多也是新近的，说出来的和小安子说的相差仿佛，只知道几年前宫里曾关过十来个从北方来的人质，至于那些人姓甚名谁，是不是活到了现在，却也没人说得出来。

永敬因第二日齐帝要来问他功课，早早地熄灯睡下，到了半夜，却忽然从梦中惊醒，只觉下身冰冷滑腻，再摸自己腿根已是黏湿一片，连亵裤上也沾了不少。他心中羞惭，也不叫人，将裤子脱下来揉作一团，塞在床脚。他这样一折腾，却也睡不着了，只是看着黑漆漆的帐顶，心中不住在想，那少年是谁？他在这里被关了多久？他被人这般欺负了，为什么也不呼救反抗？那些太监们去看的难道就是，就是……这些问题他一个都找不到答案，在床上辗转反侧，直到天色见白才朦胧睡去。

“啪——”

几位臣子正在寒暄，忽然听到异响，闻声看去，只见一只青玉盏掉到地上，已摔成了几片。有两个正要说些场面话圆过去，却听齐帝怒声道，“你是从哪里听来的？！”

这话一出，本来没留意这边的人也纷纷注目，只见齐帝脸色铁青地瞪着永敬。旁边的祝太监也是一脸惶恐，颤声道，“殿下，这这，可不敢胡说啊。”

众人面面相觑，都是茫然之极。这几人都是永敬在宫里的老师，今日齐帝来考较他功课。问了他正在念的几卷书，永敬都答得头头是道。齐帝赞赏之余，下旨邀众人同席。本来正是君臣父子和乐融融，把酒同欢，不知又发生了什么变故，竟惹得龙颜如此动怒。

祝太监匆匆向下面交代了几句，少顷几个服侍永敬的太监和宫女就被带了上来。祝太监尖声道，“你们中是谁带了殿下去禁宫的？！”这话一出，众人尽皆栗栗。那几个太监宫女更是面如土色，纷纷磕头申辩，都说不曾做过。小安子混在里面，更是筛糠样发抖，只是跟着磕头，话都不敢说半句。

永敬虽心中惧怕，仍鼓起勇气踏前半步，跪下道，“父皇。不管这些人的事。是儿臣自己去的。”齐帝逼视着他，厉声道，“你才进宫不久，怎会知道那种地方？又是谁教你来跟朕这样说的？！”

永敬知道自己适才贸然求情，已经惹下大祸，这时一个回答不慎，只怕要连累这些人尽皆性命不保。他心念急转，禀道，“儿臣十岁那年生母病重，曾在神佛面前发誓，若母亲痊愈，今后必在她生诞之日行善祈福。昨日因背书背得倦了，独自在宫中散心，又想着不久后便是母亲生日，要如何还愿之事，便没留意道路。后来无意中见到一排院墙，又锁着大门，也是一时好奇，就从门缝里张望，见里面关着一名少年，看起来和儿臣差不多年纪。因不知他究竟是谁，也没敢和他说话，只是回来之后又打听了几句，才知道那里关着的是三年前从北方过来的人质。儿臣因当时正想着要如何为生母祈福，又恰巧见着那少年，才以为是天意如此，故而斗胆向父皇求恳开恩，若那些人当真罪孽难消，自然是该重重惩处的。儿臣已知错了，还请父皇宽宥。”

他这番话半真半假，他生母曾经病重是真的，也听见过生父在佛前许愿修桥铺路，至于后一半，自然是情急编造出来的了。这时跪着的几个太监宫女中有一人颤声道，“昨儿殿下回来，确实问了那，那宫里的事。是小人们该死，多说了几句。请陛下开恩，请陛下开恩。”说着一行人磕头不止。

齐帝脸色阴沉，也不再看永敬，站起来拂袖而去。几个臣子唯恐惹祸上身，悄没声息地各自走了。永敬一个儿站在当地，身边那几个太监宫女还跪着不敢起来。他呆呆站了一会儿，慢慢走了出去。到了门外时只觉头脑微微晕眩，又被风一吹，不禁打了个激灵，才发现已是出了一身冷汗。

之后数日，永敬因受风寒卧病不起，等他烧退了后，却见身边的宫女太监已全换了一批人。因有前车之鉴，他也不敢再多问，那些下人更是噤若寒蝉，一个字都不敢多说。到了第七日上，齐帝身边的祝太监却来看他了。

永敬躺在床上叫了声公公，正要起身。祝太监忙道，“殿下您歇着吧。小人是来告诉殿下。陛下已经下了旨，就在您生母诞辰那天，就是三天后吧，就放那里头的人出宫啦。”

永敬听了这话，倒是吃惊多过了欢喜。祝太监见他不信，道，“真的，小人还敢骗殿下么。陛下那天是生气。也难怪，这几年还没人敢在他面前提那些人的事儿呢。可他气了一会儿，倒像是好了些。又过了一阵子，就叹气说了句，‘也是孝心难得’。当年啊，先太子还在的时候，到了他母后生日，也常常出些花样来讨他母亲喜欢。陛下想必也是想到了那时的事，又再隔了几天，就下了旨意了，还说，既然是为殿下生母祈福，那天就由殿下亲自去放那少年出来，就算成全了这番功德。”

永敬听了这话，方才相信这竟是真的，一时心中惊喜又带着疑惑，想了想后，忍不住又问，“公公，您适才说将里面的人都放出宫了。又说叫我去带那少年出来。是不是里面还关着其他人？他们出宫后又会去哪里？”

祝太监脸色一变，压低了声音道，“殿下可别嫌小人多嘴。这次陛下生气成什么样子，殿下也看到了。这也就是看在殿下孝心份上，才格外开恩，让你去把人领出来。至于其他人的去向，小人不知轻重说一句，还是少管为好。”

永敬一点就透，当即道，“公公说的是。是我多事了。”

祝太监干笑了几声，跟着只说有事，就向永敬告辞，临走前还告诫那些宫女太监要小心伺候，不能再出差池。

永敬见他走了。慢慢靠回床头。他入宫不到半年，每次和齐帝见面，不是在大宴群臣的公开场合，便是私下里的考较功课。他聪慧勤勉，一向甚得齐帝欢心。而在永敬心中，对方虽不如生身父母般亲近，也似是个威严的长辈。一直到了那日目睹天子之怒，方才领会到帝王威仪，一言令人生，一言令人死，念及此处，不免更加后悔自己当日不曾考虑周全，便贸然进言。只是他虽在自省，想到祝太监的话时，心中忍不住又升起隐隐期待，盼着三日后快些到来。

三日之期转眼即过，那日清晨，永敬还是平常装束，只是身边多了一个读旨的太监。两人跟着一众侍卫太监到了院墙之外，这次是堂堂正正从正门而入。那看门的见前几日那个小太监换了服色，这般前呼后拥地过来，吓得跪拜在地，不敢多说半个字。早有太监接到了消息，已叫里面那些人把自己清理干净了，在院中站成一排。

永敬方一进去，就见这些人站在当地，旁边又围着几个太监，一时也看不清谁是哪个。就听一个太监高声道，“向二殿下行礼。”永敬还没来得及出言阻止，就见当中有几人齐刷刷地跪了下来。他走得近了，见跪着的那几个虽然衣着还算齐整，但一个个战战兢兢，连头都不敢抬，不禁眉心微蹙，正要叫他们站起来，忽听有人喝骂了一句“小杂种！二殿下来了，还不跪下！”

永敬循声看去，见有侍卫揪着个少年的领口，扬手扇了他一个耳光。永敬还未看清那人是谁，听着那声脆响，心头一震，眼看那人还要再打，脱口道，“放开他”。

那侍卫听到永敬说话，悻悻地把提起的巴掌又放下了，又将那少年往前面一搡。那少年踉跄了两步，终于在几步远处站定。

永敬这时离得近了，见那少年半边脸颊已被打得肿了起来，对着阳光连眼睛也睁不开，只能眯着眼朝自己看来，眉目间正是自己当日见过的那人，心中禁不住地欢喜，又见他虽摇摇晃晃地站立不稳，却还是直立着不肯跪拜，那欢喜中便多了些难以宣之于口的不悦。

他按捺下这些隐秘心绪，上前一步，向那少年柔声道，“我叫吕永敬。你叫什么名字？”


End file.
